


sweater weather

by pulisics



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, German National Team, M/M, Thomas is a little shit, football player!joshua, nobody can tell the bender twins apart, shy!julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulisics/pseuds/pulisics
Summary: fluffy julshua high school au that nobody asked for





	

He was passing by again, trying to be as unnoticeable as possible.   
Joshua found it funny, actually. It's not like a 6ft2 mass of lanky limbs and fluffy hair would go unnoticed, especially if one had a face as cute as this guy. 

Joshua's friends were assholes, he realized when Thomas let out a loud laugh. That ass probably noticed him staring at the mystery boy.   
Speaking of the mystery boy, he turned around and his cheeks turned rosy, the moment his eyes met Joshua's. He tried to quicken his pace and almost fell in the progress, Joshua just chuckled at his clumsiness. 

"Looks like the team's baby has a crush on Julian!" Mats cooed and pinched his cheeks.   
Joshua rolled his eyes and started walking away, feeling a blush creeping on his cheeks. Julian, so that was his name. 

The smaller boy liked to think that he was serious and focused all the time, at least when it comes to football, but that turned out to be a lie. He realized it a second too late, when one of the Bender twins attempted a volley and hit his head instead. 

"Goddamit Sven!" 

"I'm Lars!!!" The tall reincarnation of his brother protested. Joshua tried to glare at him, but ended up chuckling instead. 

"Sorry Kimmi!" The twin shouted and ran to get the ball.   
It was Julian's fault. The tall boy was occupying his thoughts and wasn't planning to leave him alone anytime soon. 

Joshua saw him again when he was in the locker room. Seeing as all of his teammates left to get to Mats' party in time, he was the last one left.   
Julian must have thought that it was empty, because his eyes widened the moment he saw Joshua standing in front of his locker with a shirt in his hands. 

"Oh, umm, sorry, I thought that everybody has left by now, sorry." He stuttered while playing with the hem of his sweater. 

"It's okay, really! What did you need?" Joshua asked with a smile on his face. Julian was looking down, but the other boy couldn't get his eyes away from him.   
The brunette looked so adorable standing there in a dark blue sweater and a pair of skinny jeans. His cheeks were rosy and his hair messy and he looked like he just rolled out of the bed. Joshua was so far in his thoughts that he forgot that Julian was talking. 

"Oh, sorry, could you please repeat that?" He asked sheepishly. 

"I left something in my locker." Julian said and Joshua just nodded.   
By the time he finished getting dressed, he noticed Julian walking out with a reddish book (notebook?) in his hand.   
Joshua just smiled and shook his head. 

This day couldn’t get better for Joshua.   
Firstly, he missed the buss and his first period, earning a detention. Then he got a D in maths, a subject in which he needed at least a C if he wanted to continue playing football. Speaking of football, Thomas hit him with a muddy ball, leaving a huge stain on his hoodie and he was now walking towards the cafeteria freezing in a thin shirt only. 

He was looking down and mumbling curses to himself while climbing the steps. Looking down was probably not the best idea, he figured when he slammed into something hard. He groaned and lifted his gaze up, only to be met with a pair of striking brown eyes. 

"Sorry.." Julian drawled while looking at him, his eyes filled with guilt. Joshua looked down as he felt something wet on his shirt and saw that Julian's lunch left a nice print there. 

"Dammit, this was my last shirt." He mumbled to himself. The other boy obviously heard him because he looked at him softly and made an offer. 

"I'm really sorry, um, I have a sweater in my locker and you can borrow it if you want.." He offered ".. but you don't have to, I mean if you don’t want to, of course." 

"Will it be okay with you if I borrow it?" Joshua asked uncertainly. He didn't want Julian being cold because of him. 

"Sure, I wouldn't offer if it wasn't." Julian said with a chuckle and the blond realized that this was the first time he heard Julian laugh. 

"Okay, lead the way." 

 

Joshua was now standing in front of the mirrors, holding the soft gray material. He took off his shirt and pulled the sweater over his head. It was a little bit too big, okay it was huge on him, but it was really soft and smelled nice and Joshua felt warm and happy. 

He exited the bathroom, where he was previously changing and met Julian. The other boy was wearing only a tight black long sleeved shirt now and Joshua probably left his eyes roam over his body a little too long. When he finally met Julian's eyes, he noticed that there was a certain look in them, followed by a bright smile on his face. 

"Thank you for the sweater." Joshua beamed at him. 

"It's a bit too big" He started while showing off his sweater paws "but it's warm and nice and thank you once again." He stopped himself before giving about ten more compliments to his possible crush's sweater. 

They definitely got some weird looks in the cafeteria – Julian was a blushing mess – and his group of friends teased him about it, not needing to ask who's sweater it was, but Joshua was happy. He got more smiles from Julian, they talked more and Thomas and Manuel, his honorary fathers, already planned a wedding.   
His potential crush might've turned into something a little bit more serious.


End file.
